Little Explosions
by chomnom
Summary: Dean/Cas and some kid problems. It should be sexy, it got silly. Now with sexy dice!
1. Chapter 1

**Reader trying to Comprehend:** So in this world Dean and Cas have a son named Jasper (15) and a daughter named Regina (12) right?

**Me:** yes and they are a hand full

**RTC:** and this happened because angels reproduce through grace, and dean's soul and Cas's grace touched?

**Me: **sexy huh?

**RTC: **Well…YEAH!

What the shit is this shit?!

Is what Dean would have said if Cas didn't scold him with his eyes for blasphemy in front of the children.

He has come home to a house covered in flour, and reeking of Winchester kids. Jasper and Regina are going through a stage where they just don't get along. Cas says it is normal, but really. These kids are trained at knife fighting, gun safety, and demonic exorcisms. Also half angel, and not too much normal for them.

He got the speech from Reggie on day. A day when they had spontaneously time travelled to when Cas and Dean where not quite together yet and the future could have been blown when the wrong information.

Dean finally found them, and like a good parent he brought them their homework. "Let's just finish your homework like normal" he said

"Dad I am a 10 year old with martial arts training, supernatural knowledge, an anti-possession tattoo and Kevlar under my pjs, can we stop pretending we are normal." Sure she said it to get out of homework, but the kid had a point.

Why the hell can't they get along?

Instead Dean goes with the reliable phrase: silence

Till he finds where the kids are; when catching a Winchester red handed it is best to use stealth.

He hears yelling upstairs and follows the trail of broken promises and flour footprints.

o

"You said I could make the cupcakes!"

"So you throw the flour everywhere!"

"You did that!"

"You're crazy!"

"Yeah well you're a mistake!"

"Oh yeah well at least I wasn't made in a Applebee's bathroom!"

"You're the worst brother ever!"

o

Where is Cas?

Is what Dean would have said, had he not be slapped in the face with a ball of wet flour hurled through the air by none other than his baby girl.

To her credit she had the where with all to looks shocked.

The air in the room changed after that. It went from righteous indignation and fury to quiet stillness, like the morning after a big snow. The ice seems to hush everything.

Except mix that with fear. Dean thinks he has never seen the kids so terrified looking in his life. And when he thinks about it they probably have a good reason. He cannot imagine what his face looks like.

o

"Dad looks like that time we dropped the hamster off the balcony." Is what Reggie though she was sending telepathically to her brother, but she just said it out loud. That was for some reason a problem with her.

They could only communicate that way with each other and Cas, and Dean still has no clue how she doesn't understand the difference.

The look on Jasper's face shows exactly what she did. His eyes got big, and muscles tensed. It was like he was thrown into a cage with a wild animal.

Dean looks at the room covered in flour, sticky with water and his kids look like a craft project explosion. Like some strange statues dedicated to the great flour massacre of castle Winchester.

And Dean Laughs.

And relief floods the small room, nervous laughter joins Deans really exhausted laugh. The laugh of a man you has been to the end of his rope and now understands the joke.

"Clean this up."

o

Turns out Cas when to the store for icing for the cupcakes. …Really

When comes home he sees the kids scrubbing the kitchen and Dean in his "I-had-a-day-of-it-please-help-me-sort-it-out-posi tion." He looks tired and wired at the same time.

Cas ever the peace maker of the bunch helps the kids make amends, and then they all get their things together for bed. No cupcakes were had…

o

This is when things get interesting. Because Cas also got whipped cream, and Dean knows he has a sweet tooth.

Ok next chapter will be smut or sexy or something like it. But I just wanted to put this up first.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was resting in their bedroom; the one not covered in flour. Cas had a great way of getting things in order when all Dean could do was either get really mad, or remember the time he and Sam did the same thing and laugh.

Cas comes in with a smirk and a _something_ behind his back. He shuts the door.

"The kids are asleep."

Dean has an arm draped over his face and makes a non-descriptive grunt.

He loves Cas, he loves his kids, family life is great. He is just really tired.

It had been weeks? Months? God knows how long it had been since they had time for some private "adult things" as that really awkward, very nosy babysitter put it a few years ago.

It had been long enough that Dean had actually gotten used to the idea of no sex, he was comfortable, he was tired, and he was ready for bed. That is what they do. Get the kids ready for bed, homework done, school-ready. They Shower, they sit, sometimes read, talk a bit about the day, needs, plans, sleep. That is his life now, unless something big and evil busts through the window (which it is apt to do from time to time) Cas is going to come inside the room talk about his day ask about Deans, go shower, and then off to sleep.

"They are both sleeping downstairs, since their rooms are still reeking of Clorox."

"uhuh" Dean answers distractedly.

"I went out to get some groceries…."

"yeah, maybe next time we shouldn't leave the kids with an open container of flour…"

Cas sighs in a way that says "ok…listen to me…I understand you are frustrated…I kinda don't care because I have moved on."

"I got some things…"

"did you get more string cheese for Jasper, he has been giving it to some girl he likes at school? Oh and gun oil did you get gun oil?"

"yes Dean." He is getting snippier as if Dean is just not doing what he wants or something. Dean is confused, maybe the flour thing got to Cas more than him…

"I picked up some whipped cream…"

"oh are you going to make pie later?"

"sure" it was a short sure one from a man who is quickly running out of options.

"I picked up some oil"

"yeah can you put the gun oil in the cabinet above the dresser"

Oh big sigh from Cas…Dean is scared to move his hand. What did he do now?

"Dean I bought handcuffs!"

This had his attention. Dean moves his arm and looks at Cas from the side as if he is just now seeing him. And what is he seeing?

Cas is naked, he has a bottle of ky and handcuffs in one hand and a bottle of whipped cream in the other.

But the best part is, he looks slightly pissed off, and is tapping his foot a bit impatiently.

Dean looks on and laughs, hard.

Cas for all his patience widens his eyes, gasps a bit, and snarls a bit. That is his pissed off pattern.

"Aww look Ca" but he doesn't get much further before Cas starts, "Fuck you Dean." He throws down his all their new sex equipment. And he storms off to the bathroom; Dean hears the shower "I didn't mean it like that baby!"

Shit, Dean is in trouble.

He walks into the bathroom, quietly. He silently takes off his clothes, quietly. He sneaks, silently, stealthily; it is the best way to catch a Winchester.

Dean is naked, he knows Cas is washing his hair, he can get in there and Cas won't know till he has him.

Dean opens the curtain as quietly as possible. He step behind a soapy Cas, which now that Dean is not on "his I'm so tired and this is a funny misunderstanding thing," has him getting hard.

Cas is not amused, he knows Dean is there. "Would you like something Dean?" NO he is caught, time for drastic measures. He swoops, yes swoops in on Cas swings him around and kisses him soundly on the … nose?

Damn he is out of practice. "Dean!"

"I'm sorry baby, I wasn't laughing at you I was laughing at the situation. You're so sexy and"

"Dean!"

"just let me finish, you are my everything, and yes god yes lets have sex, with handcuffs, or whipped cream or whatever you want!"

"Dean!"

"yes baby" he say confidently knowing his is forgiven, and really hoping Cas will still have sex with his dumbass.

"SOAP EYES MOVE. WASH OUT!"

"oh god sorry"

Things get soapy, Dean is coved is suds and Cas is rinsing and writhing against him.

Dean looks into Cas's blue eyes as he moans, faces inches away, breathing in each other. God it has been too long.

Dean takes Cas apart quickly. Cas has been thinking off all the things they would do tonight, but this was not on his list. He is enjoying it. Dean has one finger in him, moving and wiggling him wider.

Cas is moaning but his sounds are muffled by the water.

Whispers of "Dean, yes more"

Dean adds another finger, and they are both hard now, Dean starts to scissor him open.

"oh Cas, you ready for me baby"

"yes now please."

Dean spins him around, Cas puts his hands on the tiled wall, Dean hands clamp down on his hips. This is not going to be slow and easy. It is a fast fuck, and need to be satisfied by both men.

They just need the release. Before he knows it he is slamming into Cas and Cas is moaning for more.

Their feet are slipping a bit in the shower and Cas shuts his eyes and chants Deans name.

They are grunting love yous and yess, and pleases.

"I'm so close Dean yes."

Dean is pumping in and out, and Cas feels so good clenching around him. Cas comes with Deans name on his lips. Dean pumps two more times, then all of a sudden that lovely friction is gone. Dean looks surprised at Cas. The he turns around, drops to his knees and sucks Dean off. He comes down Cas's throat. And Cas is still amazing at that.

After they had dried off they lazily slink to the bed. Under the covers Cas moves his hands down Deans chest, to his hips, to his thighs, and finally to his member. Cas starts to work him over then moves under the covers, and starts to suck. Oh he is so good at this.

Dean closes his eyes, and just enjoys Cas humming and licking. He takes more and more of him into his mouth, when suddenly the door swings open.

Dean Shoot straight up, and basically gags Cas, who tries to stay silent and still. Jesus Christ.

"Dad, Pop…We are sorry we messed up the house, and fight all the time, we will try not to do it again."

"Great." Dean looks manic, he is trying not to move, or gag Cas, but still lay in a way that makes the Cas size bulge in the comforter look like Dean's leg, his muscular wide leg.

"Where is pop?"

"He's… in…the bathroom."

"Oh" Jasper makes a move to get to the bathroom.

"NO!"

Jasper freezes and everyone seems taken off guard by Dean's yelling including Dean's "leg."

"I mean you shouldn't go in there or near there…at all… he… has diarrhea.

Cas uses just a hint of teeth. Dean looks momentarily stung. The kids look awkward.

"ok, we are going to go to bed now."

"Great! I will tell your pop when he gets out…yes… bye." They shut the door.

Cas gets up "really Dean"

"would you rather have loose stool or have our kids know we are banging under the comforter?"

"fair enough."

"sooo" says Dean

"lets go to bed" Oh Dean is a little sad, but really kids are an erection killer.

"don't worry, the kids will be at school tomorrow, you have the day off, and I also bought some sexy dice."

They kiss and Dean is tired. Cas lays on in that little nook that he has made between Dean's neck and chest. They are warm and asleep in no time.

Sorry for the tease at the end but I plan on making a new chapter about their sexy day.


	3. Chapter 3

"you were not a mistake…it was more of a happy accident."

Dean is reasoning between kids, Cas is preparing lunch and actively pretending to ignore the situation at hand.

"and you were not conceived in an Applebee's, it was at a Radisson with an Applebee's on the first floor."

There see Dean was a man of peace and reason.

The children for their part try to humor their Father with small toothless smiles pushed firmly against their teeth filled with mirth and sympathy.

Honesty is what they do now, there is no let's pretend everything is ok and seethe quietly.

"And so what!? you're both the best things in our lives."

That statement for all of its corniness is true, and the virtue of it is enough to erase any raw feelings.

"Now it's time for school, you go, have a great day, make good choices, and don't punch anyone in the face. Deal?"

"Deal" they both say.

Cas come in with the lunches, and the kids leave to walk to school. It is close by and they can handle the walk. They are only driven to school when it is raining.

Everyone hugs it is a sweet gushy family moment, and every part of Dean wanted it to be over quickly because he was going to have some kinky sex with Cas.

They leave FINALLY, and Dean runs upstairs to their bedroom. Cas follows with a smirk.

Dean gets through the door and with the grace of a straightjacket escape throws off his cloths. Cas like some homage to Pepe Le Pew graces into the room behind Dean. "Are you ready?" Cas says.

Hell yeah Dean is ready. He nods

Cas takes off his shirt and opens a drawer near where he put the gun oil last night. He pulls out two black dice; one has body parts the other actions. This is going to get interesting.

Cas and Dean are dressed only in their boxer briefs, sitting on the bed staring into each other's eyes. Cas was adamant that the rules stated the game starts by "looking into your partner's eyes for a min."

"Cas we don't have to play by the rules, that is kinda our thing I think."

Ok now let's begin:

They each close their eyes and grab a die. They each roll.

Dean rolls lick, Cas gets… foot?!

"roll again Cas, I'm not licking you foot."

"no that is how you play."

"no, you are always barefoot, I'm not licking you foot, I have seen the things our house has been through"

"the dice say this is sexy."

"the dice are wrong."

"fine lets switch."

They each roll

Cas gets hump…. Ok yes like were this is going

Dean gets… ear…

"Are we doing this wrong? Did you get these dice on sale or something?"

"just roll it again."

Cas gets massage… yes

Please not fooy please not foot please not foot

Dean gets nipples ok yeah now we are getting somewhere

Cas reaches his hands out and starts to massage Dean's "perky" nipples as he would put it. Dean thinks 'yeah I guess its sexy' Cas is awkwardly reaching for him, concentrating really hard, he is staying very centered to his nipples… this is weird.

Dean tries to move things along. He moves forward to kiss Cas. The kiss is startles Cas and he pinches Dean's nipple. Ouch!

"sorry"

"let's just roll again" says Dean

Finally Dean gets kiss and Cas gets neck.

Yes Dean can do this. He starts slow kissing sweetly on his neck. He moves his hands to Cas's shoulders and squeezes. Cas moves his chin upward and allows more access for Dean's mouth.

Dean starts to leave open mouth kisses across his neck by his ears and hairline, and that is that little place Cas really likes. Dean hears a little moan.

Dean moves his hands down and kisses over towards Cas's chin. Cas makes little noises.

His hands get lower and rest on Cas's thighs. Cas's wraps his arms around Dean's shoulders and neck. He cradles his Dean with his hand as Dean lavishes his neck and a bit of his chest with kisses.

Dean can't see but he knows Cas is closing his eyes and enjoying it by the little noises he is making. Dean moves his hand to Cas's boxer briefs and he can feel his hardness.

Massage

Cas's hands massage Deans shoulders as Dean moves lower to down his chest.

Lick

Dean's tongue sneaks out to taste his nipples, playing with tongues and teeth across Cas's chest.

Hump

Cas starts to move his hips into Deans they are both hard and getting harder with the thin fabric between them.

Suck

Cas sucks in a breath with Dean nibbles his neck and pushes both of their underwear down.

Kiss

They kiss, hard and passionate. It is harsh and they breath each other's air, crowding close like something might come in and tear them apart soon.

Mouth

Dean moves his mouth and puts two fingers in Cas's. Cas suck and licks and gets them nice a slick.

Nipples

Cas's hands move to Deans chest, moving nails over lightly down and around Dean's nipples.

Neck

Dean moves his mouth back to Cas's neck and sucks and hicky there, while he moves his fingers to Cas's hole. He looks up immediately surprised by Cas. When did he have time to lube up, kinky bastard.

He looks into his eyes and smirks, but still takes time to scissor him open. It is more of a tease then necessity. Dean enjoys the little whimpers Cas's makes.

Your choice

Dean whispers, "are you ready?"

"yes"

Dean lines himself up and move in slowly, like they have all the time in the world.

Foot

Cas hooks his legs around Dean, and pushes him in all the way in, then wraps his feet together to lock them into place. They moan like they just found that place they need to be, home.

Dean starts a slow steady rhythm. Cas clutches his back and clings to him like he might float away if he lets go. Dean likes it, Dean has missed this.

They are moving tighter soon, moaning, kissing, clutching. They keep up a constant orchestra of moans and whimpers. It feels like they are moving forever. In and out, lost in their own bodies.

Ears

Cas whispers "_dean"_

And Dean knows that means Cas's is close, as Dean comes undone inside of Cas. As Dean moans his loves name into Cas's neck, and Cas comes in-between them on their chests.

Dean lays on Cas, they are hot, sweating, breathing heavy; both thoroughly sated.

Dean rolls over and promptly dozes off. Cas gets up on shaky legs. It is not that his basically angel body can't sleep it's just some strange leftover amazingly good feelings. Cas smiles as the goes to the bathroom to clean off, and brings out a warm clothe to clean off Dean.

He gets into bed and dozes lazily beside Dean.

Time could be still or pass exponentially. It is quiet and still. The stillness surrounds Dean, it physically conforms to his body, soothes his muscles, and envelops him in warmth.

It is a dreamless, deep sleep. _Ppppiiiiinnnnnaaaa cooo_

It is a sleep with some soft odd noises. They echo like a voice from far away. _Mmmaaaking love at midnight_

Dean is no longer in a dreamless sleep, something is trying to wake him. Something annoying, but catchy.

And suddenly it all became clear.

"I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon and cut through all this red tape At a bar called O'Malleys where we'll plan our esc." Dean answers his cell phone. He has got to change that ringtone he thinks to himself.

"hello…yes this is their father."

Damn it, this is no good.

"what?!"

Cas is now sitting up, he "doesn't require sleep," but whatever it is he does when he closes his eyes makes him cranky when he opens them and he is not ready.

"Yes we will be right there."

Dean hangs up the phone and starts to get dresses.

"what is it?"

"guess who punched someone in the face."

I think this is the end. I am not sure I am that happy with this story, it is what happens when I watch bob's burgers and try to write sex. But it was fun!


End file.
